It's a Fake Right?
by ImagineAsh
Summary: The FACES were being destroyed as fast as the dragons could fly, but the book has not closed itself for the seal keeping it closed was broken by Mard Geer himself. The magic was low enough at that point, and is coming back. The thing that emerges is nothing that they could've imagined, but what kind of sick fuck would model Zeref's most powerful demon after Natsu? It's fake right?


Mard Geer smiled at the foolish mages; the magic was low enough for him to open the book! The FACES took away enough power from those pesky mages anyway making them practically unable to move, those vermin! He opened the book fully as the first FACE was destroyed, then another, and another after that. The book had already been opened though, unfortunately for Fairy Tail breaking the seal, and although the mages in front of him were slowly gaining back their power they felt the ominous feeling of something they couldn't describe emanating itself though out the area. The dragons had destroyed half of the FACES by the time a hand tore out from the pages; Mard Geer settled it on the floor as his calm smile turned into one of insanity. The mages, although they had gained more energy and power by the resumption of the magic could not move quite yet although Erza was trying her very hardest to get over there and Gray was already slightly limping.

The hand of what looked like incomplete dragon claws of a reddish hue, in the mean time, had brought itself to the edge of the book and began clawing itself upwards enough for Fairy Tail to see a shoulder. The shoulder had darker reddish patches leading down through out the arm, upon closer inspection one could call them imprinted dragon scales, for they looked as if they were tattooed onto the things body. Magic was so close to being fully back, and the guild members were getting far closer to the book than Mard Geer would have enjoyed.

Never less in a few moments the full upper body was out for the guild members to see. The pink hair was the first thing that the members had noticed and what had stopped most of their advancements. Two black horns protruded out from the side of his head, outwards slightly and then back and up the horns couldn't have gone more than 6 inches above his head, but the look of them were gnarly enough for the guild members to stare at. The thing had tiny patches of the scales coming up it's neck, stopping around his chin area and it had a little bit of the scale looking marks looking like patches around it's chest, but no one wanted to look at the oh too familiar face. The face with slanted eyes and an equally insane smile as the man who had summand him, with pink hair that protruded this way and that over his forehead.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Cana had yelled, her anger was shown in the crease lines on her forehead and the amount of cards she was dealing out to see if her eyes were deceiving her.

"Why the hell did you model this thing after flamebrain?" yelled the outraged Gray, with his markings from his father looking similar to the thing coming out of the book, it couldn't be Natsu, but this piece of shit is gonna have it for modeling it after him. Gray smashed his fists together and everyone could feel the magic emanating through out him in waves, and fairly feeling both of these fierce mages' magic clashing was actually making some people sick.

"First Mira and now this?" Erza yelled fiercer than Gray had, her magic began emanating at as high as a level as she could muster now, and it was still pretty damn high. This thing was about to get Code: Something or Someone Just Stepped On Erza's Fucking Cake serious with all of this ominous, ice demon, and reequip magic up in here. How these two had so much energy or magic left was unknown to the rest of the guild members, but they were getting ready to fight as well.

The rest of the body just popped out of the book, seeing that its bottom attire was similar to Natsu's it was fairly quick and simple, even though his top appearance took so long because of the new additions, it was just a simple vest with gold edging that covered his muscular upper frame. Defiantly not Natsu though, because he didn't have Igneel's scarf! The thing after popping out of the book saw Fairy Tail right in front of it and dropped the insane smile, instead looking confused for a second before Mard Geer began talking to the Natsu look alike.

"We have resurrected you my lor-" Mard Geer was punched in the face by the thing he had just resurrected. Not expecting that Mard Geer fell to the ground with a thoroughly bruised and or a broken chin.

"Resurrected?" the thing spoke and when it did it looked angrier beyond angry! The sharp look in his eyes shut up Mard Geer before he had even though about saying a word not to mention its voice was too much like the beloved dragon slayer too. "Resurrected means that I had to be dead, or brought back. Neither of which has happened" he spoke with intelligence and turned around to Fairy Tail.

"My lord, would you destroy them?" Mard Geer just whimpered to the back and the thing just laughed, hard and long. And you know what the funniest part is? The magic's intensity in the air dropped suddenly the sound of the laugh, the way he looked, and the similarities were uncanny.

"He couldn't be Natsu!" Romeo yelled suddenly through out the silence that was filled with only the laughter of the thing in front of them. It resonated before a parade of "Yeah!" and all different kinds of agreement were thrown into the air, the magic flared up again just for it to be smothered by the thing's magic intensity yet again, slowly everyone could feel themselves tire from the magic exhaustion and physical exhaustion, otherwise they would have already punched it in the face. The thing looked so hurt though, and the hurt on its face was also an irregular occurrence, since it looked so similar to Natsu's and they hadn't seen the face in a long time. The hurt had looked so real though, as if it were really Natsu standing in front of them, as if this thing actually had feelings other than hatred and destruction. He looked around for a second; he smiled at Wendy who was lying on the ground, mostly from the fatigue of both magic and physical exertion.

"Oi Wendy! Can you come over here?" he yelled, "My scarf is the closest to ya!" this was followed with his friendly smile which was something the guild members were outraged for, this thing wanted them to give up a member of their guild or for her to get close to it? The demon was trying to play tricks with them. They weren't about to let it have one of the youngest people in the guild, that little fucking little piece of shit!

"It's not YOUR scarf, it's flamebrain's" Gray yelled emphasizing the 'your' part of his sentence with a hiss. The rest of the guild had agreed and all of their anger was beginning to boil over their fatigue, but the magical pressure was still weighing them down. In the turmoil of the guild's swears and yelling Wendy had urged herself to get up, much to Carla's dismay and pick up Natsu's scarf, limping towards him slowly no one seemed to notice the tiny head heading forward towards the thing until she was up in front of him.

"The hell do you think you're doing Wendy!" Yelled Wakaba in a panic, not that he was the only one in a fright to see her up front.

"Get away from it Wendy!" Macao also yelled, no one could move as the thing's smile turned into that one of insanity once again. Wendy limped up all the way to it never less propping the scarf out front of her as she walked, he hopped down from the ledge with a plop and that insane smile still on his face. He grabbed the scarf from her hands, and she fell to her knees. He wrapped the muffler against his neck and the insane smile dropped from his face, he closed his eyes and seemed more at peace as the magic pressure dropped slightly. He knelt down to Wendy inspecting her face and her body; she was scratched up pretty bad with a few cuts sprinkled in here and there along with a bit of bruising, but hell she didn't look as bad as some of them. He put a hand on a particularly bad cut on her leg, and although the guild couldn't see anything they could sense the amount of magic he was using increase, after all their magic was snuffed out by it's magic.

"Get away from her!" Lucy yelled at the demon angrily, she was so close to reaching her keys so she could someone some one. The thing looked up at them before looking back down, he lifted his hand and they all saw the cut had disappeared. He waved his hands over her and they all saw the cuts, bruises, and scratches disappear right in front of their eyes. Why the hell was it trying to heal Wendy and why the fuck did it care? Was a question that resonated between everyone in the guild, burning deep into their minds as they questioned the motives of the vile being in front of them. The thing propped her into a sitting position propped up against a ledge and smiled at them a Natsu smile, the moment the scarf was placed on his neck he was starting to look more like the Natsu they all knew, the horns were still going back into his head and the scales had mostly seemed to disappear into his body. Not to mention that his claws were turning back into fingers, the magic that was holding down the guild members dissipated slowly as these features disappeared.

"I can't be Natsu?" the thing asked them questionably smiling the signature smile of their favorite flame dragon slayer and the assuring "I'm all fired up!" that he yelled out was as if they were all hit with an anvil to the chest. The last tip of the horn disappeared and all the magical pressure had gone off of their shoulders allowing them to move, they stood there aw stuck though. This was insanity, this thing was just imitating Natsu as much as it could, it was a shock factor right? Their best friend couldn't be this thing of destruction, this thing that had been said to be Zeref's strongest creation. No it couldn't be! The guild was not going to let this thing make a mockery of their best comrade, friend, and hell there were too many thoughts going on! They all got in position to fight this faker, but in the back of their minds the tiniest of thoughts was lurking.

.

.

.

It was a faker right?


End file.
